A Stronger, More Evil Person
by BeyondMyReach
Summary: Oga embarks on a journey to search for 'a stronger, more evil' person, and ends up at Yusuke's school.


Declaimer: I don't own Beelzebub or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warning:** A little spoiler (come back later if you are not up to the Park Debut), OOC, randomness, and not much of a plot.

Btw, I wanted to name this 'A Stronger, More Evil Shitty Bastard' but the rules said "Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience," so it ended lamely as person instead of 'Shitty Bastard.' Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hello, is Urameshi here?" a teenager with black eyes and brown hair asks cheerfully. All eyes are drawn to him, and it isn't only because he interrupted a lesson. The adolescent had just asked for Yusuke Urameshi, the toughest student at Sarayashiki Junior High School that practically everyone hates and fear. That, and the fact that he is holding a baby in his arms.<p>

His eyes immediately went to the green jumpsuit by the window that is among the sea blue uniforms. The teen looks about the same age as him with slicked, black hair. He is leaning back on his chair with his hand behind his head and a pencil is placed in his mouth, the manner akin how one would smoke a cigarette. His body is skinny but lean and muscular, all suggesting that this is the person he is looking for.

At the sound of his name, the teenager curiously looks up, cocking his head towards the door. Oga could now see that the student also has brown eyes, with mischief swimming beneath it.

The high hope he has shatters that moment, and Oga begin wondering if he made a mistake. Initially, he thought a year younger than him made no difference, since he himself had defeated people two or three years older than him, (and he was getting kinda desperate) but seeing him face to face made Oga realize that the guy is not exactly sinister or evil looking. In fact, he looks pretty friendly in comparison to the guys in his school. Can he do something about it?

"Hey, isn't that Tatsumi Oga from Ishiyama High School?" someone whispered.

"Whoa, I think it is him," another replied softly.

"He's the one who defeated two of Ishiyama's Touhoushinki right?"

"B-but he's only a freshman"

"Scary..."

Everyone nods in agreement, and sneaks a glance at Oga, who is still standing by the door. As if feeling their probing gaze, he looks in their direction, which prompts the students to quickly look away.

Yusuke took all of this with interest before standing up with a grin, the front legs of the chair impacting loudly against the floor. Attention drawn, everyone watch as he takes the pencil out of his mouth, and throws it behind him. Students and teacher alike hold their breath as they wait for his next move.

"You have business with me, right?" he asks, ignoring everyone else's eyes. He jabs his thumb towards the window behind him, where the yard of the school could be seen. "Let's take it outside."

Oga shrugs and make a movement to follow him as Yusuke heads towards the door, only to stop when one of the girls in the class calls out. "Yusuke!" she shouts, ignoring everyone's shocked look. "Class is not over yet!"

"It's not like I was paying attention anyway," he says, raising a hand in farewell. "See you later, Keiko."

"Stupid Yusuke," she mumbles as she watches him walk out the door.

xxx

They are on Sarayashiki's yard, standing face to face. An unknown tension wraps around them, making teachers who spots them not in class reluctant to go and break them up. Finally, Yusuke spoke up.

"What do you want from me?" he inquires. "A fight? And what's with the kid anyway?"

Oga smirks. "He is a demon prince."

Yusuke blinks. "And here I thought there's only Pacifier Breath."

"Pacifier Breath?"

"Yeah. He's the prince of Spirit World."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Nope," Yusuke reply. "Can your brat speak?"

"He's not my brat. But no."

"Funny, Pacifier Breath can. He's 700 though."

"...And he's still a toddler?"

"Yup."

A pause.

"You don't think Be'el be like that too, do you?"

"Dunno, why?"

"I'm taking care of him until he grows up."

Yusuke raise an eyebrow, not pegging the one before him as parental.

"Then what? This little guy's going to take over the world or something?"

"Not as long as I'm around."

Yusuke glance at towards the teen and study the lines if his face, wondering how serious he is about it. His eyes then meet Oga's when he turns. It was that moment through his eyes that Yusuke realize Oga was serious about what he said. Giving Oga a small nod in acknowledgement, Yusuke finally broke the eye contact, and the two stood there in a silence that is not exactly uncomfortable.

"Au?"

The silence is broken.

"Hey, you're awake"

Be'el glances at the other teen besides his adoptive father, wondering if Oga's going to beat him up.

"Oh, this is Yusuke."

The child blinks. He rarely introduces him to anyone.

"Hello, little guy," Yusuke greets, leaning to come face to face with Be'el.

The infant curiously bring his hands up and touch Yusuke's face.

"Da!" he exclaims when the adolescent didn't pull away. His tiny hands pat his face in a childish fashion.

Yusuke makes a face at Be'el, just as he did with the kid on the day he died, prompting the infant to laugh and giggle. This exchange goes on for a few minutes.

Oga takes it all in silently and realized it was the second time he has seen Be'el act like this. The first time was with him by the riverbank. Somehow, this feels like a parent-child atmosphere. Sure he has played Upsy Daisy with him, but that was wild. It consists of him throwing Be'el half way across the park and him making a mad dash to catch him in time. Plus, he messed up on the Park Debut. This.. this feels calm. Calm _and_ normal and for the first time in a while, he could relax.

Oga cracks a smile as he watch Yusuke make another scary/humorous face, causing Baby Be'el to clap his hands together in delight. _I think I could get used to this._

"Ouch!"

Yusuke pulls away, bringing his hand up to his eyes.

"Don't go poking people's eyes out," he scolds.

"Da," he pouts.

The fourteen year old laugh, not understanding, but did so anyway at the face, and ruffles the child's hair. He proceeds to tickle him.

As Be'el laugh, Yusuke asks the 'parent' how it he came across Be'el.

"It's a long story, but to sum it up, I need to find a 'stronger, more evil shitty bastard' to take care of Be'el," Oga say.

"So you don't want the kid."

"That's right," he managed to force out causally, but now wonder as he watched Be'el smile happily.

Yusuke watches Oga watch Be'el, making yet another funny pose when the child made a whiny noisy at his inactiveness.

"Look," he finally says as he continues playing with Be'el. "I'm no parent, so I don't get what you are going through, but it seems pretty obvious to me that you care for Be'el." He looks up and glances straight into the older teen's eyes before he could argue. "If you could find someone, do you really think you can let Be'el go?"

Oga swallows his comeback and look, really look at the child in his arms, thinking over Yusuke's words. Almost unconsciously, he shifts his grip on Be'el so the child would be more comfortable. Be'el glance up at him, feeling something amiss. The adoptive father and son stare at each other in a brief moment of all seriousness.

"Who knows," he say at last with a shrug. "I really didn't want him at first. He is like a friggin' Pikachu, always shocking me. But I guess I got used to him," he admit grudgingly.

Yusuke smirks, covering his mouth with one hand conspiringly. "Careful there," he snicker. "You sound like a mom."

Any serious thoughts evaporate immediately. "What," he growl. "You were the one making all those faces to Baby Be'el, mom."

"Wha? Then you're the dad and we'll have a family together?" he asked. Yusuke regrets it as soon as he said it; both he and Oga shudder in unison when they imagine it.

"You know what?" asks Yusuke. He held up a fist. "Let's fight."

"You want me to beat the crap out of you?"

"Whoa, slow down. That's my job."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really," he says, getting in a fighting position.

Yusuke stops. "You're not going to put the baby down?"

He glances at Be'el. "No"

Yusuke shrugged it off. "Ok."

So they fight. And somewhere in between, sparkles appeare in Be'el's eyes.

Later, as the sun is setting, the two teens lay on the ground equally exhausted. Both of them sport bruises but are throughly satisfied with the outcome. They had only fought with fists.

As the two attempts to recover, Be'el began to crawl, causing the two to exchange looks. The child only stops when he came to where Oga and Yusuke's head come in contact. He then proceeds to plop down and lay his head between the two so they are lying around an imperfect circle. The two boys laughed.

* * *

><p>And that's it. Friendship between the two seems interesting, especially since they have so much in common. Hopefully, there would be more BeelzebubYu Yu Hakusho fanfic in the future.


End file.
